sin titulo por ahora
by jane-vicious
Summary: .... (proximamente)
1. Default Chapter

8:30am/escuela odaiba/segundo de secundaria  
  
  
  
Faltaba un minuto para que empezara la clase de ingles, el salón se encontraba en absoluto desorden. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando el profesor entro a la clase y empezaba a escribir la tarea extra por el desorden. Sora, kien estaba regañando a Matt pot haberle aventado un borrador en la cabeza, fue la primera que se dio cuenta del profesor y se calmo. 5 minutos después, todos estaban callados y escribiendo la tarea extra  
  
  
  
-Ahem- el profesor hiso ese extraño ruido que nadie soportaba – les anunciare, que mañana, tendremos el honor de tener dos estudiantes extranjeros. Ellos o ellas, no se que son, son de Londres, Inglaterra. Y quiero que sean extremadamente educados y amables con ellos, o ellas, lo que vallan a ser. Ahora, saquen su cuaderno de ingles, quiero ver su tarea  
  
  
  
-Noooo , no puede ser, por que nos tiene que tocar esto a nosotros?-dijo Taichi a Matt y a Sora  
  
-Yo creo que tener extranjeros es interestante-contesto Sora viendo a Taichi con cara de extraño  
  
-No me refiero a eso-volvio a decir Taichi- es que, no hice la tarea  
  
  
  
Las clases terminaron y los alumnos de segundo de secundaria A no estaban muy felices con su tarea, sobretodo Taichi, quien tenia mas tarea que todos  
  
  
  
  
  
8:32am/escuela odiaba/segundo de secundaria  
  
  
  
-Al parecer se atrasaron un poco-dijo el profesor-es normal  
  
  
  
Al terminar de decir eso la puerta del salon se abrio y entro una chica que ... al parecer habia corrido mucho  
  
  
  
-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella -me perdi  
  
  
  
La chica era alta y de piel morena, cabello castaño oscuro con las puntas rojas, ojos cafes, llevaba un pantalon de mezklilla con agujeros en las rodillas y seguros por todos lados, una camisa negra que decia "The Distillers", unos chuck taylors negros con las agujetas rojas y llevaba pulseras de picos y un cinturon de lo mismo  
  
  
  
-No hay problema- dijo el profesor con una voz amable que nadie habia escuchando antes - señorita ...  
  
-Me llamo Jane Vicious - contesto ella  
  
-Bien señorita Vicious, sientese en esa silla - dijo el profesor - ahora solo falta el otro  
  
-Ella es mi hermana - dijo Jane - quedo en el B, asi que no creo que venga.  
  
  
  
Jane, se fue a la silla donde le habia indicado el profesor, que estaba atras de Sora.  
  
  
  
-Hola- dijo Sora a Jane - soy Sora Takenoushi, mucho gusto en conocerte  
  
-Jeje, hola - dijo Jane - se nota que en esta escuela son muy educados  
  
  
  
La clase de ingles termino y Jane estaba botada de la risa por como pronunciaban  
  
  
  
- Y como es Londres?- pregunto Matt a Jane  
  
- Pues, muy diferente a esto - contesto Jane - Oye, Matt, siento que te habia visto antes  
  
- Eh? Ah! Es que estoy en una banda de rock, tal vez en un video o algo- contesto Matt  
  
- A si, la boy band, Stoneage Bugs o algo, verdad?- dijo Jane  
  
- Stoneage Bugs!- rio Taichi - jajajaja, Matt ese nombre te queda mejor  
  
- Muy gracioso Taichi - dijo Matt con un tono asecino - es Teenage Wolfes  
  
- Jajajaja, ok. Y tu que haces en la banda?- pregunto Jane  
  
- Soy el vocalista y tambien toco la guitarra - contesto Matt  
  
- Bien, yo tambien toco la guitarra - dijo Jane  
  
- Si quieres un dia puedes venir conmigo a un ensallo - dijo Matt  
  
- Emmm, no se, honestamente, no me gusta mucho el pop - dijo Jane - pero muchas gracias de todos modos  
  
  
  
Timbraron, lo que significaba, que el recreo habia terminado. Jane salio corriendo con Sora, y Matt se quedo petrificado, Taichi, siempre era normal que entrara al final de todos  
  
  
  
- Yo no canto Pop!- dijo Matt medio molesto- Taichi, acaso lo que tocamos se olle medio pop?  
  
- Emmm ... tocas algo? - pregunto Taichi con una sonrisa  
  
  
  
Las clases terminaron. Todo ese tiempo, Matt trataba de que Jane se fijara en el, pero ella estaba con otros de la clase que se llamaban: Sol, Dex Taro y Hydeto o mejor Hyde.  
  
  
  
Dos meses pasaron, Jane se seguia juntando con Sol, Dex y Hyde y algunas veces hablaba con Taichi y Sora y muy pocas con Matt, quien trataba de llamarle la atencion. Un dia de esos, Jane se llevo su guitarra acustica a la clase de musica, no era mala en ella  
  
  
  
- Hey Taichi - grito Matt a su amigo un viernes al final de la escuela - mañana tengo que ir a grabar un disco, y me gustaria que me acompañaras. Puedes mañana a las 12:30 am?  
  
- Claro - contesto Taichi - este es el segundo, no?  
  
- Si  
  
- Bueno, te veo mañana - dijo Taichi y se alejo en su bicicleta  
  
  
  
Matt se fue a la parada del autobus, donde se encontro a Jane  
  
  
  
- Jane! - dijo Matt a verla  
  
- Uh? Ah, hola Matt - dijo ella  
  
- Esteee, tienes tiempo mañana a las 12:30? - pregunto Matt  
  
- No, lo siento - contesto ella - tengo que hacer algo importante  
  
- No importa - dijo Matt - en cual bus te vas?  
  
- En el 574 - contesto ella - y tu?  
  
- 454 - contesto Matt - parece ser este, bye  
  
- See ya  
  
  
  
  
  
Al dia siguiente, Matt se dirigio a casa de Taichi y los dos juntos se fueron al lugar donde tenian que gravar el disco. Llegaron y la banda de Matt ya estaba, pero apenas desayunaban.  
  
  
  
- A si Matt - dijo Toshi - el es Chris Valentine, va a ayudar a otra banda que hoy van a venir a un ensallo aqui, dice que nos podemos quedar para verlos  
  
- Como se llaman? - pregunto Matt  
  
- Dead Cactus (N/A: No copien el nombre para su banda ... que ya esta ocupado xD) - contesto Chris - son muy buenos, cantan Punk Rock y Metal, tambien pop-punk algunas veces. Van a llegar a la 1 ...   
  
  
  
Terminaron de desayunar y se pusieron a grabar, empezaron haciendo la musica y decidian el orden de las canciones. A las 1:15 llegaron los de Dead Cactus. A Matt se le salieron los ojos a ver quienes eran  
  
  
  
- JANE!!! Por que no me dijiste que tenias una banda? - grito Matt  
  
- Daaa, pues tanto tiempo de no hablar contigo xD - dijo Jane  
  
  
  
Matt no se habia dado cuenta quien estaba con ella ... eran 4 mas ...  
  
  
  
- Sol, Dex, Hyde? - pregunto Matt  
  
- NOOOOO ... Jun, Taro y Ken seguro - dijo Sol  
  
- Emmm ... si ... ella es mi hermana- dijo Jane señalando a la otra chica , que se parecia a ella - se llama Linn, me acompaña.   
  
  
  
Todos no se lo creian ... eran gemelas!!! Solo que Linn tenia el cabello largo. Linn parecia todo lo contrario a Jane. Jane parecia sacada de un manicomio, no era nada fea, pero su forma de vestir daba algo de miedo. Linn, era normal.  
  
  
  
- Empezamos? - pregunto Chris  
  
- Claro - contesto Hyde - ahem, dejenme afinar mi guitarra ^^  
  
- Te dije que la afinaras antes de venir ¬¬ - dijo Jane  
  
- Estaba comiendo, lo recuerdas? - respondio Hyde  
  
- No importa - dijo Jane - yo tampoco afine la mia  
  
  
  
Hyde y Jane sacaron sus guitarras mientras Dex y Sol se "instalaban". Jane tenia una guitarra negra y Hyde una verde ezmeralda. Dex era el bajo y Sol la bateria. No tardaron mucho en afinar sus instrumentos. Empezaron a tocar, era un solo de guitarra muy tranquilo, pero a los 8 segundos empezo una bateria muy poderosa que hiso que todos saltaron. Al principio empezo Jane a cantar con una voz normal, tranquila. Luego Dex empezo a gritar, Chris lo disfrutaba, pero los demas parecian asustados. Jane tenia una voz onda (deep), la hacia ronca cuando necesitaba y era genial en los gritos, pero para los gritos estaba Dex. No eran malos, pero su estilo daba algo de miedo. Siguieron cantando mas canciones, unas daban miedo, otras no. Mientras ellos cantaban, Linn y Taichi se conocian.  
  
  
  
- Se parecen mucho - dijo Taichi - que se siente tener una gemela?  
  
- Es divertido algunas veces, pero otras es muy molesto - contesto Linn - despues te vas dando cuenta que nunca fuiste igual que ella, por que ella es muy diferente a mi y no solo a mi, si no a todos.   
  
- E? - pregunto Taichi no captando nada  
  
- La forma que es - contesto Linn - ella es, anti-social y ... siempre tiene problemas con mis padres, por que ellos no aceptan como se viste, con quien se junta, como piensa. Mi madre la acepta, pero mi padre no, y cada dia es una pelea.  
  
- Pero tu ... no tienes nada contra ella? - pregunto Taichi  
  
- Yo respeto sus ideas y sus modos - contesto Linn - algunas veces dice cosas sabias. Y que yo recuerde, nunca eh peleado con ella. Despues que la conoces un tiempo, empieza a ser mas abierta contigo y muy agradable, si la sabes escuchar. Es un rollo!!  
  
- Tu eres mayor o menor que ella?  
  
- Mayor, por una hora ;). Tu, tienes hermanos?  
  
- Tengo una hermana menor - contesto Taichi - tiene 11 años, se llama Hikari  
  
- Y te llevas bien con ella?   
  
- Si, siempre la eh cuidado. Aunque algunas veces nadie la entiende  
  
  
  
Todo fue bien, Matt se quiso lucir enfrente de Jane tratando de poner solos de guitarra en sus canciones. Claro, todos lo negaron por que ya tenian todo listo para grabar.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Ok, este fue el primer capitulo de mi fic. Esopero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews please!!! 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2. br  
  
-----------------------------------br  
  
Otro mes a pasado.Matt a intentado tocar heavy metal con letras que el las califico como reveldes,  
  
claro ... que otros decian: estas canciones no dicen nada. Una era Hate me, lo unico que decia era :Hate me ,   
  
hate me , hate me ... I hate you. Llegaron a un punto que a ni Matt le gustaban, pero lohacia por sorprender a   
  
Jane. Jane, por otra parte, seguia tocando con su banda,hacian pequeños conciertos en bares, fiestas y un dia   
  
en la escuela a la horadel recreo. Solo el 70% de la escuela regreso a clases despues de el toque. Loque causo   
  
que el otro 30% hiciera como castigo planas que dijeran: no devo quedarme en conciertos despues del toque. Y a   
  
los 4 artistas les bajaron lo infinito en conducta, aparte de planas que dijeran: no devo darconciertos en el recreo.   
  
Y todo hiva bien, hasta que elprofesor le dio la desagradable noticia a los alumnos de segundo A brbr  
  
- Tendremos otro estudiante extrangero - dijo feliz el profesor - ahora de alemaniabr  
  
- Noo - dijo Matt - que no sea otro cantante de metal!!!!br  
  
- Llega la proxima semana, espero que le den una buena bienvenida brbr  
  
Matt reso todos los dias para que no fuera un cantante de Metal. Y al llegar el dia, hiso una danza a los dioses   
  
para que no fuera cantante de Metal (xDDD)brbr  
  
- Por que siempre tienen que llegar tarde? - pregunto el profesorbrbr  
  
Esperaron otros 5 minutos, despues, dos chicos se aparecieron en la puertabrbr  
  
- Ah!! Ahi estas ... digo, estan! Cuando creemos que son 2 es uno y cuando creemos que es uno son 2!! -   
  
rio el profesor, la clase rio falsamente - y ... ellos son ...br  
  
- Jan Urbach - contesto unobr  
  
- Steve Boehm - contesto el otrobrbr  
  
Los chicos eran , en pocas palabras, la competencia de Matt. Las chicas que amaban a Matt se quedaron   
  
babeando por un momento. Jan era alto y flaco, cabello no muy largo, no muy pequeño, rubio y desordenado,   
  
ojos azules y brillantes, traia un pantalon de mezclilla y una camisa que decia independent (N/A: Chequense esa  
  
marca, esta waiii!!!! ;3) y traia una patineta. Steve, era alto, pero no tanto como Jan, tambien era flaco, pero   
  
todavia Jan seguia siendo mas flaco. Cabello corto y rubio oscuro y ojos verdes y apagados, pantalon negro ,   
  
camisa de Ozzy Osburne tambien negra y tambien con patineta.brbr  
  
- Pueden sentarse en los lugares que sobran - dijo el profesorbrbr  
  
Steve corrio al lugar que estaba hasta atras, Jan hiso una mueca al ver que le tocaba sentarse junto a una chica   
  
que parecia tener rabia, o quien sabe por que babearia, si, Jun.brbr  
  
- Sabes andar en patineta? - pregunto rapido Junbr  
  
- Emmm ... si - contesto Jan algo asustadobr  
  
- *o* ... me podrias enseñar? - volvio a preguntar Junbr  
  
- Emmm , no se, no creo, no soy buen maestro - dijo Janbrbr  
  
En otra parte del salon, Steve mandaba miradas asecinas a cualquier persona que lo miraba. El recreo llego y   
  
los dos ahora llamados: new kids salieron corriendo del salon. Pero aun asi, no lograron que sus nuevas admiradoras   
  
los dejaran en paz durante la pausa.br  
  
Pasaron dias y dias, los alemanes siempre estaban rodeados de fans, pero como a ellos no les hacia gracia,   
  
se escondian todos los recreos atras del salon de jardineria.brbr  
  
- Sabado por fin!!! - grito Jane al despertar. Era un dia soleado y hermoso.br  
  
- Muahahahaha - rio su hermana - salimos a marihuanear?br  
  
- Ok - contesto Jane - pero en pijama?br  
  
- Siii ... claroooo - rio Linnbrbr  
  
Se arreglaron y salieron al centro, donde Jane vio una tienda de musicabrbr  
  
- No habia visto esta antes - dijo ella corriendo y jalando a su hermana adentro de la tiendabrbr  
  
Entraron en la tienda, era grande, Jane corrio a la seccion de Heavy Metal y Linn fue a ver los diskmans ... por   
  
que el suyo habia desaparecido misteriosamente, Jane lo habia robado xDbr  
  
Jane veia los CDs de metal y saltaba cada que veia uno que queria, pero veia el precio y se alejaba de ahi brbr  
  
- Por que el de Misfits esta tan caro ToT?(N/A: Me hago la misma pregunta ;_;) - se pregunto a ella mismabr  
  
- Ese yo lo tengo, puedes sacar una copia del mio - dijo alguien a sus espaldas, la voz no la conocia, pero   
  
estaba segura de haberla escuchado en algun lugar. Se dio la vuelta y se encontro con la persona menos esperada.br  
  
- Emmm ... TUUU!!! Como te llamabas? - pregunto Janebr  
  
- Emm ... ahem ... yo soy Jan - contesto elbr  
  
- E ... si, lo siento - se disculpo ella - como estas?br  
  
- Bien - contesto Jan - pero tu como te llamas?br  
  
- Jane ^^ br  
  
- Nunca habia hablado contigo - dijo Jan - duh ,ya que, tengo miedo a la mitad de chicas en el salon, no se por   
  
que todas quieren aprender a andar en patineta @@Uu.br  
  
- No creo que tengan ganas de aprender a skateboardear (N/A: ia se ke la palabra no existe, pero que tiene, me entienden no?)   
  
- dijo Jane con cara de loba - yo creo que quieren otra cosabr  
  
- Entonses por que me dicen siempre: enseñame a andar en patineta*o* - dijo Jan imitando una voz de niñabr  
  
br  
  
Jane se dio cuenta que Jan era mas duro que una piedra y aparte estaba perdido en su propio laberinto, pero aun asi,   
  
no tenia nada de tonto.brbr  
  
- Bueno, te decia del CD - dijo Jan - cuando quieras te lo presto y si quieres puedes sacarle una copiabr  
  
- Ok - dijo Jane -gracias br  
  
- JANEEEE - grito una voz a lo lejosbr  
  
- Emmm ... hola Linn @@Uu - dijo Janebr  
  
- Encontre una oferta de un diskman buenisima ... el diskman y 2 discos a solo 1000 *o* ... yel diskman de parece al que yo   
  
tenia, pero que misteriosamente desaparecio - dijo Linn - emm ... quien es tu amigo?br  
  
- Va en mi clase - contesto Jane - se llama Janbr  
  
- Hola - dijo Linn - soy su hermana gemela, se nota? ^^ br  
  
- Si @@Uu - contesto Janbr  
  
- Bueno, vamos a seguir marihuaneando? - pregunto Jane - por que no vamos por un helado?br  
  
- Bien! - dijo Linn - hace rato localize una heladeria que me hacia ojitos, solo siganmebr  
  
- Como quieras, jefa - rio Janebrbr  
  
Fueron a la heladeria llamada La corona. Una de esas heladerias italianas que son lo mejor. No habia mucha gente,   
  
claro que no habia demaciada gente ... a nadie se le ocurre tomar un helado en otoño, casi dar a invierno!brbr  
  
- No nos veremos raros tomando un helado con este clima - pregunto Janbr  
  
- Si, y que tiene? - pregunto Linn - creo que la combinacion que hiso Jane es mas rara que ver al Yeti en traje de bañobr  
  
- No deveria ser raro para ti - dijo Jane - llevo años pidiendo limon con chocolatebrbr  
  
Tomaron sus helados muy felices. Despues fueron a marihuanear (N/A: Marihuanear = exprecion que uso para decir que solo   
  
van a hacer tonteras)brbr  
  
- Quede de verme con Steve, nos vamos a ir a un lugar para patinar que dice que vio. Quieren venir?br  
  
- Yo no se patinar - dijo Janebr  
  
- No importa - dijo Jan - solo para ver y pasar un rato ...br  
  
- Claro que sabes patinar Jane!!! - grito Linnbr  
  
- Ja bueno, solo se hacer un truco - dijo Jane - un Ollie todo chafa ...br  
  
- Bueno vienen?br  
  
- Si - contesto Linn - Jane?br  
  
- ok okbrbr  
  
Las dos siguieron a Jan, fueron a una plasa donde solo habia una fuente en medio ... los tres se sentaron, no   
  
hablaron mucho ... Linn y Jan estaban en una conversacion, mientras Jane correteaba a las palomas. brbr  
  
- Valla - exclamo Jan - quedamos a las 4 ... son las 4:30 ...br  
  
- No preguntes - dijo Linn - yo ni lo conosco ... JANE DEJA DE CORRETEAR A LOS POBRES PAJAROS!!!br  
  
br  
  
Jane no le hiso caso a su hermana y siguio correteando las palomas, cuando volaron todas se sento al lado de su hermana   
  
y se quedo callada por un buen momento. Despues Jan salto ... brbr  
  
- Steve!!! - grito elbrbr  
  
El famoso Steve corrio hacia el, con su patineta en la mano.brbr  
  
- Hallo - dijo Steve - wie geht's? (como estas?)br  
  
- Gut (bien) - contesto Jan - ella es Jane, de nuestro salon y ella es su hermana gemela Linn ... no creo que hablen aleman   
  
asi ke ... mejor hablamos en su idoma ne?br  
  
- Jajajajajaja - rio Jane - Ich kann Deutsch sprechen (yo puedo hablar aleman)br  
  
- Ich auch (yo tambien) - dijo Linn - pero no somos muy buenas asi que dejemoslo en normalbr  
  
- Ehem si - dijo Steve - tenemos que tomar el autobus para llegar a ese lugarbrbr  
  
Los cuatro fueron a la estacion y tomaron la ruta 100 ... se subieron y fueron corriendo a ocupar los lugares de atras   
  
... todos se acomodaron ... subian pies en asientos, se acostaban ... habia pokas personas en el autobus y todas estaban   
  
hasta adelante. En la estacion del parke subieron por lo menos 12 personas ... todas eran jovenes, Linn salto a ver a ...brbr  
  
- Taichi!!! - grito ellabr  
  
- Hola!! - grito Taichibr  
  
- Hola Jane!!! - grito Mattbr  
  
- Oh no - murmuro Jane tan bajo que solo Jan, quien estaba a su lado la pudo escucharbr  
  
- Que pasa? - pregunto Jan br  
  
- Es que ... - empezo a decir Jane pero ya era tarde por que Matt ya estaba adelande de ella - Ich sage dir später   
  
(te lo digo luego) ... hola Matt br  
  
- Hey, estaba pensando si podriamos hacer una cancion juntos - dijo Matt - ya sabes, heavy total ... Dead Cactus y   
  
Teenage Wolfes ... sera una de las mejores canciones!br  
  
- Hey Dead Cactus!! - exclamo Jan - eh escuchado una cancion de ellos ... son buenos, creo que la cancion es un cover   
  
de Misfits ... Last Caress ... son buenos ... pero Teenage Wolfes es una boyband de esas de pop rock ne? No me gusta   
  
Teenage Wolfes son demaciados fresas (pijos para los españoles) se creen los muy rockerosbr  
  
- Eh, hola Jan - dijo Mattbr  
  
- Oi Matt - contesto Jan sin saber que Matt era un integrante de Teenage Wolfes - has escuchado Dead Cactus, Jane?br  
  
- Si ... esteee ... claro - contesto Jane sonriendobr  
  
- Cuantos son, como son? - pregunto Jan - con eso de que solo eh escuchado una cancion y nunca los eh visto ... brbr  
  
Matt y Jane se quedaron viendo a Jan, solo se escuchaba el ruido de los demasbrbr  
  
- Jan - dijo Jane con una voz dulce y agradablebr  
  
- Si?br  
  
- Yo soy la vocalista y guitarrista de Dead Cactus - dijo Janebr  
  
- Jajajaja, buena broma - dijo Janbr  
  
br  
  
Jane saco una foto de sus pequeños conciertos ... estaba toda la banda entera con instrumentos y cantando con un cartel   
  
que decia Dead Cactus atras. Jan la tomo y la vio por un momento, veia la foto, veia a Jane ... despues de un tiempo dio un  
  
grito de esos de AAAAA!!! subiendose a Steve quien estaba a su lado brbr  
  
- Bajate de mi Jan- grito Steve - que es la siguiente estacionbr  
  
- Bueno nos vemos Matt - dijo Jane y se dirijio a la puerta.brbr  
  
Los cuatro bajaron y Steve les indico que lo siguieran.brbr  
  
- Son geniales los amigos de Taichi - dijo Linn a Jane - mañana los voy a ver, me dijeron que siempre van a una fuente   
  
de sodas y me invitaron a ir con ellos, quiero que tu vengas tambien Jane.br  
  
- Lo pensare Linn - dijo Janebrbr  
  
Llegaron al famoso lugar, Jane y Linn se sentaron en unas bancas que habia por ahi mientras Jan y Steve se caian en las   
  
rampas. Linn trataba de convenser a su hermana para que fuera con ella a la fuente de sodas, Jane seguro le diria que si,  
  
ella lo sabia, pero le divertia molestar con lo mismo a su hermana. No se quedaron mas de media hora, Jane vio su reloj y   
  
se paro dejando a Linn hablando sola.brbr  
  
- Me voy Jan, Steve - dijo Jane br  
  
- Tan rapido? - pregunto Janbr  
  
- Si eso, tan rapido? - pregunto Linn  
  
- Si - dijo Jane - TENEMOS cosas que hacer. Nos vemosbrbr  
  
Le dio la mano a los dos como despedida y arrastro a Linn a la estacionbrbr  
  
- Que pasa Jane? - pregunto Linn br  
  
- Nada - contesto Jane - solo que me siento rarabrbr  
  
brbrbr----------------------------------------------------brbr  
  
Okeee ... segundo capitulo, todavia no encuentro el nombre, pero ya le pondre uno ... se los prometo xDDD.   
  
Dead Cactus es propiedad mia, no traten de buscar Last Caress con Dead Cactus por que somos menos que una garage band  
  
... pero pueden bajarsela con Misfits, AFI o NOFX xDDD ... see iaa!! 


End file.
